Gold Diamonds
by Shooting Star Ships
Summary: So, basically, I plan to make these a bunch of one-shots revolving around one of my favorite characters from the show, the buff-cheesepuff herself, Jasper. Please leave reviews[not a request] and private message me if you have a idea.
1. Chapter 1

**_{Wonderless}_**

**_AU Jasper: Bitter, _****_Alcoholic, Bi-Polar_**

**_AU: Steven: Age-up (It whatever you want)_**

**Lyrics: "Wonderless" by Pierce The Veil**

It was safe to say that the news that the sights of her murderous conquest was Pink Diamond didn't sit too well the Orange Goliath. Alcohol nor was the constant, breathing reminder of her error, as well as her deception, didn't create the best environment for her unstable mind. It wasn't that she blamed the hybrid for all that happened. In fact, she admires him for his strength and merciful ideals. Unfortunately, she couldn't stand being around him. Sometimes, she didn't see Steven as, well, Steven. She saw something so elegant, so magnificent, so… unique. She envied him. He was Rose Quartz's (rather Pink Diamond's) greatest creation. He was constantly showered with love, from both gems and Diamonds alike. As he grew older, so did the power that grow inside him. He was easily the strongest fighter she ever laid eyes on, despite his passive nature. He was her opposite and, yet. She still loved him as, if not more than, she loved Pink Diamond. But while he was cheery, she was suffering. She was already scarred from her experience during her corruption, and she only got worst the more Steven continued to be around her. Steven, being Steven, made multiple offers to help her, and fix whatever was bothering her. Jasper's drinking problem over the past 4 years bothered Steven. However, Jasper barely acknowledged his presence, and would continue to drown her sorrows with the bottles of Rosé, silently cursing him.

'_If you want to truly fix my problem, then the first thing you can do is drop dead.'_

What was the use of being made perfect, if you weren't good enough in your creator's eyes?

_{I don't care_

_If your beautiful lips_

_Exist out there_

_Because I'm **wonderless**_

_Why the best can't make it in Hollywood_

_No more}_

After another day of isolated drinking, in the dead of night, Jasper towered over the bed of Steven Universe. She hated how peacefully he slept. Didn't he know she was here to kill him? Surely, he knew that he hour of reckoning had arrived. In a drunken fit, Jasper ultimately decided that she would personally get rid of her problem, permanently. She didn't know how she would do it, but she knew she wanted him gone. Without him, she would no longer be in pain. She wouldn't have to live with the constant reminder that there was someone who won the eye of her grace.

'_Pink Diamond…'_

_{Because maybe I'm a fake_

_Maybe you're to blame_

_Maybe I'm a star_

_Stumbling drunk light_

_My mistakes I've made won't leave me alone_

_Oh no}_

Her dizzy head became a splitting ache as she began to become conflicted. As she gripped her head frustration, thoughts and memories of her lord invaded her mind. She recounted her love for Pink Diamond, her beauty, even her unfortunate "death." The pain Jasper had succumbed to that day was worst than any wounds she ever suffered. Never had the pinnacle of Gem innovation known true pain until that day.

'_Never again!' _She affirmed_. _She picked the Star Child out of the bed and carried him off to the front door.

'_I'll never be that weak again.'_

Steven had awoken to the sounds of crying. His eyes were bathed in a sea of white and orange, and he was sure that he could the sounds of crashing tides in the distance. The scent of wine stained his nose. He felt that he would become intoxicant if he stayed like this. But when he tried to pry himself from her grip, she held he tighter.

"[bitterly] Steven…" She wept. "Please, it hurts."

"What hurts Jasper?" He asked, somberly.

"My existence, Steven. My life's been a joke. I was abandoned by my own creator. And after her supposed death, dedicate my whole life to avenging her by coming after you rogue defects. And in the end." She takes a shaky breath. "It was all for not. Pink Diamond preferred the humans of this alien world over gems of her colonies and HomeWorld." Jasper then gripped the boy by his armpits, and she held him out, as if she needed to inspect him from a distance. Steven was now caught in the broken gaze of her distraught face. "She picked you over me, Steven. And because of that, I almost killed you this evening."

_{__And if you don't find me on the front page_

_Find a way to say that you saw me_

_And if you don't find me in a movie_

_Find a way to say that you knew me_

_You and I got lost along the way_

_But this will end some day some way_

_And if you don't find me at all_

_Then I won't care_

_Oh yeah__}_

Steven didn't have a response for this. From what he could gather, he was a part of the problem she has been fighting for countless years, if not the living embodiment of it all. He understood that she was desperate for help if she was begging to him. But what could he say, that probably hasn't already been said? He debated whether he should at least hug her, but quickly dismissed the idea, since this was the first full conversation (or at least close to one) he had with the warrior in years, and he didn't want to push his luck. So, he said what he honestly felt.

"Why didn't you?" He asked.

She paused for a moment.

"I would have lost the last connection I have left to her. While I proclaim hatred for you, my heart still burns for you. Rather, it burns for what you represent. What you could be."

"What do you want me to be, Jasper? If it will end your pain, and all this turmoil, I'm willing to do anything for you. Just say the word."

Finally, Steven was making progress with Jasper, and he wasn't let his friend relapse back into darkness. She pinned him to the dirt, ripped at his shirt, leaving nothing torn pieces of cloth flow out in the ocean on the wind. Steven laid silently on the ground, shocked by the sudden life what was in Jasper. She straddled him against the rocks and sand. Steven took this chance to get his barrens on his surrounds. It appeared that his was at a cave's edge. The pale moonlight shone over them, cause Jasper's eyes, as well as her gem, to slightly sparkle. He became transfixed on her features, he nearly missed her talking.

"Love. I want to start over with you, Steven. I don't want to carry this pain any more. I want someone to admire me. To be there with me." Slowly, she caressed his gemstone, causing a vibrate blush to appear on the young adult. Her eyes admire, hungerly at the jewel. "I want you to love me as I loved her. I will never leave you, nor would ever turn my back on you. I will hold onto you tightly for the rest of my days. I want to be your side 'til my last moments." She finished with kiss to the gem she swears to serve, until she was no longer useful.

_{If I could find a place for the holiday_

_Maybe I would call_

_You're a payphone away_

_From the mess that I've become_

_I'm destroying what I love}_

'_When did she learn to speak with such, emotion?' _A tear fell down his cheek as he cupped her face and placed a chaise kiss on her forehead.

And with that, all of Jasper's pain stopped. No more headache, nor dizziness. Everything felt brand new. Jasper looked up at Steven, and for a moment, she could have sworn she saw a glowing form of Pink Diamond shining behind them, as Rose Quartz walked away in tow. But, again, this all could have been a drunken daydream. Well, even though it's was late.

**_Ya dont have to like or subscribe, but I would love and appreciate some feedback. Any feedback is good for writing. -NNW[EcriteExpert]_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**{Forget Me Not}**_

_**AU Jasper : Obsessive, mental instable  
A/N : A example of terribly paced writing I hope someone better adopts and fixes up me(message me if you do).**_

* * *

'_Oh Lord, forget not my love for you  
The pleasure of serving you daily is the only I know_

_Oh Love, forget not my devotion for you  
The evils I commit for your grace is worth the hell below_

_Please My Diamond, Forget Me Not.'_

Steven had awoken to someone singing those strange lyrics, straddling him on the bed. At first, he took it as his brain still on sleep mode and assumed that it was Pearl sitting on him. However, he noticed that "Pearl" was bigger, and heavier than usual. Another thing he noticed was that her was long, white, and messy. His started to think that it was Amethyst being, well, Amethyst, then he realizes that wasn't really the type to stay-up in the middle of the night (that's how she got her best naps in). Not only this was out of character for the purple gem, there was the orange tinge this person had when moonlight hit her. Confusion and realization attempted to make sense of the reality before; this was Jasper. She was looking care with a strange look of care and admiration. This was her second week since being healed and here she was staring at him as slept.

'_Attempting to anyway. First thing I'm doing when it's ACTUALLY time to wake up, I'm putting a bell on Her, Lion, and Pearl.'_ Steven thought as he slowly rose to a seated position, only to get gently pushed down by Jasper.

"You shouldn't get now, my Steven. Just lay back down and relax for me."

"[groggy] Jasper. What are you doing on my bed?"

"I want to be near you, my Steven."

"Oh." He blushed hearing that come from her. "I guess that fine, but if you going to do that, could you pick a better position to do it in?"

"Oh, I-I apologize sir. I didn't mean to disturb your slumber."

The fear in her tone was even more shocking to the hybrid.

"It's fine. It's fine. Just be more careful next time."

Steven turned on his side to return to the dreamscape. However, Jasper curled her body behind him, wrapping her arms around him. While, this wasn't what he meant when he said, "Pick a better position", he decided to ignore and address it when morning came, if he remembered to.

"May I say something, my Steven?"

'_*sigh*' _Steven accepted that he probably wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. "Sure."

"I just wanted to apologize for, well, everything I've done up to this point. Understand, I wasn't aware that you were Pink Diamond. If only I would have known, I'd stay to fight with you, instead of fight against you. While under orders of my superiors, I only fought for you. I only want you back."

"It's fine Jasper. While I have been wearying of you for the past few days, you have shown that you genuinely want to try to better yourself. The others may not think of you in that light, but you made me proud."

Her grip tightens around his form. He twisted about to face her. She looked down at him, with a face in unbearable sadness. For the first time, Steven had saw Jasper in pain, and that shot a poison dagger through his heart.

"Jasper…"

"I don't deserve you. I don't. Everything you done for me. It's beyond my worth."

"Don't say that Jasper. You're always will have worth to the team. To me."

Although her grip on him lessen, her tears continued to run down her cheeks. She thought on what he said.

'_My diamond. After all this time. You…you…' _"I love you." She said softly.

"W-what?"

"I love you, My Diamond. I'll love until the end of the universe."

"Oh, that's very… flattering Jasper."

"Thank you, my liege" She said as she leans in to kiss him. However, he moved away from her. Jasper didn't fail to notice this. "What wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Jasper. It's just don't share those types of feeling for you."

"But, my lord. I love you."

"I know. But I just don't have that connection with you. We hardly know each other."

"Please. I can be better for you. Aren't I still your perfect little quartz?"

"Jasper, I think it be best if you would leave for now."

Jasper rose silently and, without a whisper, moved to her room.

* * *

When the door closed, she wept bitterly. Never did she think that she would be refused, resented, by her diamond. She knew that it would be damn near impossible for the Crystals Gem, and maybe even the other Diamonds, to accept her for what she was now. Imperfect. She was a traitor to both sides of the front, all for a motivation that wasn't even real. She hoped, she prayed, that her diamond would understand that she did it all for her, and she do it again a thousand times over. She wasn't the diamond she uses to know, and she didn't understand why. After thinking on for a while, she came to the idea that it had something to do with the gems.

"They are ones who changed you. Just as they did to the other Diamonds, they corrupted you too. And it all started with the Pearl of yours."

Jasper began plotting her next move. Soon, she would have her diamond.

_**May possibility continue.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello readers. It's been… been a minute… Okay so it has been more than a minute. To be honest, I thought I was done with this fanfic writing shit. Mainly because, and my track record shows, I either start a story and NEVER finish it, or I finish what I original have had for a story, then try to add more on to it. I also apologize for Purple Reigns last update. That wasn't my best work at all. I can try to defend myself with some bullshit excuse, but I won't.**_

_**So, basically, I plan to make these a bunch of one-shots revolving around one of my favorite characters from the show, Jasper. If I could, I be spamming lots a party based emojis. While I'm sort of upset that she didn't get a redemption arc, but at least she wasn't completely forgotten in the end, just brushed aside. One thing I should also note that I'm still planning on writing more for the Chivalry series. I've have written multiple variants for Clubs; however, I don't want to post the damn thing and it's not even a good setup, which could cause trouble with exposition for latter books in the series. Back to the topic of these one-shots, while I don't plan to make continuations for any of them, it doesn't mean I won't, but a few ideas may get explored further. Last thing, It may be good to note that I'm only doing the following:**_

_**(Jasper\Steven) Bring on the shame.**_

_**Jasper's Inner Monologue/ Self-exploration of the planet as well**_

_**AU [just for more freedom] Note: some of the main universe logical may apply for some. Will make an effort for such stories to be addressed, as well as point what logic I am using.**_

_**Well that's the gist of it. Hope you like the trash I'm posting on this site.**_

_**-Ecrite Expert**_

{Broken Rule}

POV: Steven Universe

AU Steven: High School Senior, Renegade.

AU Jasper: Principal, An Authoritarian Figure {albite aggressive type}

The silent staring contest between Principal Smith and I have been going for what felt like twenty minutes. The bullshit reason for the situation of why I'm this prick's office is remedial. You see, there is this one kid I can't stand, Lars Barriga. Growing up, I tolerated this pompous attitude of his. But after he became a high school freshman, he went beyond what I considered acceptable. I cut all ties I had with him. I guess his head was so far up his own ass, because he became bitter towards me. He has been gunning for me since that little spat, the one we had about him picking on this blonde nerd. I will admit, I chuckle to myself whenever I think on it. It is sad to name your child after a puke green rock. But, that's beside the point. After trying to knock some sense into his thick skull (which must be pretty dense, since I hit him pretty hard in that dome and nothing got through it.), I told him I couldn't deal with his crap anymore, and that it be best if we cut our association with each other. Fast forward 3 years, he still hounding my ass. Whether it's calling me out in the school yard or making a complete ass of himself in front of my entourage, he always finds a way to get on my nerves. So, as ANY self-respecting person in society would do in my situation, I attempted to remove the problem from my life. Well, as it turns out, beating a punk to a whimpering mess isn't a fan favorite among Beach City High School (Well, among the officers who tackled me, and handcuffed me to the principal's office.) Now, usually, you are directly taken to the station for holding, but, for whatever reason, the Principal had me sent to her, personally. Unfortunately, I'm required to by law enforcement to be handcuffed to the chair, if they were to be out of the room. The moment they leave the room, she locks the door behind them.

She still hasn't spoken a single word since she sat down at her desk. The pride and confidence, and as well as rage, I had coming in here have long since dissipated from me. It's not like I'm going to let her know this shit. I know if I start cracking, she will have an emotional control of me.

'_And I refuse to be played by this broad.' _I silently grin to myself.

Right now, it's a game. A game of patience. Who was going to give into the opponent? Who would yield to the other's will? I refuse to let that be me. So, until she falls back, I guess I might as well take in the view. The wooden interior of the room was decent. It gives the room a relic aspect. The game trophies add on to the look. It reminds me of a study. To my left, was a small cabinet full of books. They seem worn. As if she has read them multiple times. I recognize many of authors' names. Greats such as Edgar Allen Poe, Chaucer, Mary Shelly, and…

'_Who the hell is Creeply?'_

Moving on to the man in charge (or, in this case, woman in charge). The well-built machine, that is attempting to stare into my soul, sitting behind that mahogany desk is probably one of the most active adults in my life, if not the only active adult in my life. I remember when she was a college student who used to babysit me, when I was still in elementary school, for extra cash. Immediately, I warmed up to her, it was nice having someone, constantly, around. She helped me get ahead of the game in school, with her college-based learning sets (because of her, I'm supposed to be graduating with 5 college credits), and she showed me that there are good people in the world. The years have been good to her. While close to a decade since those days, she still holds that very same charm that made her alluring. Don't let those white, long, locks of hair fool you. She still within her late 20s. Her bronze skin gave her hair a unique accent. My eyes trails pass her broad shoulders. They take a moment to pause on her ample chest. Genetics blessed her to not only be able to have muscle that rivals the Arnold Schwarzenegger, but to also have a body (rack) that is the equivalent to every freshmen's wet dream. I'm willing to admit that my eyes linger in areas that wasn't professional by any means (especially when she is walking down the hall.) Now that I'm more focus on what's in front of me, I notice that she took off her blazer. The, pink lemonade, plaid shirt made every curve more apparent. If you are looking at the right angle you could see that, pink rose, belly button piercing she has been wearing since I met her.

'_It's kind of cute.'_

"You know, a picture would help it last longer, Mr. Universe."

'_Looks like she caught me.' _I return my gaze back to her eyes.

"Oh, Jasper. I think our relationship goes beyond a professional level. Wouldn't you agree?" My retort does nothing to change her annoyed expression.

"Yes. However, it would incline that I show favoritism to certain students. So, I will continue to call you "Mr. Universe."

"Oh. I could remember a time when you did call me your child."

"Correct. Which is why I'm still trying to wrap my head around what you did to that poor student. No child of mine would act in such a manner."

"[laughing] "Poor Student?" Please, the only thing poor about him is his character. He got what he had coming, and don't make like you didn't expect him to either, Jasper."

"Yes. But I never wanted it to be you." She spoke as if she was pleading. "I've been able to pull strings in the past, but there's only so much I can do for you. Now look, do you what could happen to you now, Mr. Universe."

"Yes, possible imprisonment if Barriga press charges, which I don't since he is a little too prideful to go that far with this. Secondly, stop calling me "Mr. Universe." I'm not a dead beat like him."

"Well, if you continue to act out in such a manner, you won't be far from him."

I turn my head from her. I hate that I can never win with her.

"[underneath breath] Fuck you!"

"Excuse me, young man. I didn't quite hear you?"

"You fucking heard me. Fuck You! I will never be that motherfucker. You got that?"

Suddenly, she rises from her seat and marches over to me. She lords over me forced position.

"[sternly]How dare you talk to me like that after all I'm doing for you?"

"What you doing for me?! Thanks, I really appreciate being restrain in a chair, as you talk down to make me! Should I kiss your ass too while down here?"

"Shut up, you stupid bastard. I'm the only one trying to help you. And you have giving me nothing but shit. I swear, I'm losing my ability to stand your truancy."

"Then, if you can't stand it, then maybe, you should just let them take me."

Her head drops. I see her clenching her fists. Her body starts shaking (from rage or anxiety, I'll never know). Those white bangs cover her eyes, but I still can see tears drop from her face.

'_Maybe I was a little too harsh.' _"Jasper. Look, I'm sorry. I know you want things to be different, but I was prepared the moment I decided I had enough. It's not worth you stressing over me. Let me go face the music. If there was one thing to you taught me, it's taking responsibility."

I feel her shaky, yet firm, grip on my shoulders. It breaks my heart to her silent anguish.

"Please, don't go. I-I don't want to see you caged little a wild animal. More than that. Please, Steven, reconsider!"

"I'll be fine Jay, now let me go. It's time to say goodbye."

"[somberly] They're not taking you away from me."

"W-what was that?"

"I'm not letting any-fucking-body take you away from me. If they want you, they'll have to go through me, and handcuff me to! I won't stay by a let them take you."

"Why?!"

"Why?! Why What?"

"Why do you go out of your way to help me? I'm not worth your time. How hard is that to understand. I'm not even worth my own father's time. That should tell you something. If my mother was still alive, she be the same way at this point. I do nothing but put you into situations where you possible lose your job just by helping me. So why, if I mean so little to them, why am I so special?"

"It's true, you do put my job in jeopardy. It's sad that I know the situation all too well with your father. But understand, if your mother was still her, she would love you as you are. In the past, I tried to give you the parental love that you desired, and desperately needed, but I realize something. I can't ever replace them Steven, no matter how hard I try, I just can't Steven."

She places a gentle palm my cheek. I stare in those pain, stricken, eyes.

"But I want to be something for you. I want give something else I have."

It's like lightning flow through my body when her lips captured mine. Her eyes close upon contact. It finally starts clicking why she wanted in her office. This is her last chance she could have to change my mind. To get me to understand that I won't be the only one hurting if they locked me away. If they did, she could never look at me like she wanted. She could never hold me in her arms. She could never tell me how much she loved me. Tears flow down my cheek as I melt into the kiss. She final release my lips and buries her face into my bloody chest.

[bitterly] "Why?! Why?! Why can't I just love and everything in the world wouldn't go wrong?! Is me loving you so wrong, Steven?!"

'_Damn. How did one respond to that?' _"Jasper stand up please. You're acting like a child. It's not the end of the world."

"Yes, it is. I'm going to lose you, and I didn't even get you an hour."

"*sigh* If I told you I got an idea that'll benefit you and not result in me going away, would you stop crying like a little girl?"

The air is full of a pregnant silence.

"What?"

**1 month later…**

"When you said that you were going to make me work around your house for my summer vacation, I thought you we're just bullshiting."

Currently, I outside with a pair dull ass hedge clipper, thinning out the wild mess of vines and twigs that she refers to as a "backyard". She sneaks up behind me, and playful rubs my back.

"Oh, Mr. Universe, if I did that, how would you learn a lesson about the dangers of assault?"

"The same way you'd learn a lesson on being a pedo?"

"Well, since you feel that way, I guess you'll be sleep on my couch then Steven."

"On second thought, I think I'm starting to see the method to your madness."

"Great to hear. Now if you finish the bushes early enough, I'll be sure to… _reward _you for all your hard work this week."

"Really now? I can't wait to see you what your going to do top your last reward."

"Trust me, topping it isn't the only I wanting to do to you."

"Real _Professional, _Jay. _Really professional._"


End file.
